I love you Will
by Frank1212
Summary: Skylar and Will's thoughts before they part.


Disclaimer: None of the characters of Good Will Hunting belong to me.

Rating: PG-13 for some strong language.

Genre: A lot of angst and lost romance.

Hey all, I'm a new member to fanfiction.net though I've been reading on the site for a long time and this is the first fanfic I've ever written. I just want you all to know, for those who read this, that I know this is rather late and outdated, but I saw GWH two weeks ago and I absolutely love it. I was very touched when I saw the scene with Skylar and Will's last fight. This story is about their thoughts after that fight and before Skylar leaves for California.

* Pardon the huge spaces, I uploaded this as an html format and for some reason one space became 5 spaces. Does anyone know how to get rid of that?

===============================================================

It was seven in the morning and Skylar decided to get up. She slowly rose, stretched, and sat at the edge of her bed. She sat there thinking for a moment and then looked over her shoulder to the other side of the bed, it was empty.

            Skylar was thinking of Will again. She was always thinking of him, recalling the happy moments that she had with him. Such memories always caused her to smile, even though she would feel unbearable sadness without him. The first time Skylar saw Will, she was instantly drawn to his incredible intellect. And as time grew on, she began discovering even more of his qualities. But Will was always hiding himself from others, sheltering his past. She knew about it, but she did not know why he had to hide from her. She remembered the last day she spent with him; it was only a week ago. That day, she had believed that everything in the world had suddenly seemed right - that she had discovered her love. But she would have never known until that point that everything would go horribly wrong. It was that night when she found out more about Will than she had ever before. She recalled the words that were said during the fight.

_Will...come to California with me._

_No....I can't go to California with you. _

_Why not?****_

_Because I got a job here, and I live here._

_Why won't you come? What are you so scared of?_

_What the FUCK am I afraid of?!!_

You're afraid of me, you're afraid that I won't love you back! Guess what, I'm afraid too!! At least I'm honest with you!

What do you want to know?! That I don't have 12 brothers?!! That I'm a FUCKING orphan?!

_I do want to know that! I want to help you! I want to be with you!!_

_No, don't bullshit me..._

_I love you Will! I love you!_

_DON'T BULLSHIT ME!!!!_

I love you…I don't want to hear you say that you love me… 

_I don't love you._

It made sense to her now, why Will did not want to go to California. He is afraid of change, afraid of leaving the only family he has, and the only neighborhood he knows.

But did he love her?

Will said no.

It felt as if an agonizing wave of pain would come crashing down on her, but Skylar managed to gather herself and get up. Her flight to San Francisco would come at 4:30 in the afternoon.

Will stared into the blue morning sky, the light bathed upon his face. He thought about his last meeting with Sean. Until then, Will had believed that Sean was on his side – he was his friend. But when he recalled how Sean had thrown him out of his office, anger dwelled inside of him. He felt betrayed and alone once more. It was not an unfamiliar feeling.

_Fucking old weezer..._ Will thought.

Will's thoughts turned to Skylar. He recalled the night he had with her, it seems all so surreal to him now. Throughout the time he had been with her, Will tried to hide his past and his life from her. He did not want her know, he did not want to be a part of his trouble. But that night Skylar had asked him why he was so afraid. He knew why he was so afraid, but he did not have the courage to answer her. Deep down inside he knew he was afraid of change, he was afraid of starting a new life, and perhaps most of all he was afraid that he was not worthy of Skylar's love. Skylar had said that she loved him, she had repeated it several times. But why didn't he have the strength to return her love?

"Hey Will!"

The voice was Chuckie's.

"The fuck you staring at? Come gimme a hand with some of this shit!"

Skylar was still alone in her dorm room. All her bags have been packed and the furniture was left for the next students who would stay. She sat on her bed waiting for another call from Will. She knew that she would not leave without at least a goodbye.

Will finished work at three and was on his way home in Chuckie's ride when he suddenly remembered…_Skylar is leaving today._ He knew he would have to give her a call - it felt to him as the best he could do. When he spotted the nearest pay phone, Will told Chuckie to pull over. As Will picked up the phone, he recalls the note that Skylar had handed to him that night at the bar. He remembered the numbers instantly but he was reluctant to punch them in, he didn't know what he would say to her. Hesitantly, he dialed the numbers one by one. After only one ring, the receiver was picked up. Will heard the familiar, musical quality of Skylar's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey...it's Will." 

"I just wanted to call before you left...I'm takin' all these job interviews now so I won't just be a construction worker."

"I never really cared about that."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Will couldn't muster anything to say to her. Eventually, it was Skylar who spoke first.

"I love you..."

Will still wasn't able to say anything. He felt an urgent need to tell her the same but there was an even greater need that was holding him back.

"Will?"

It was still silent for several seconds, until the only thing Will found himself able to say was: 

"Well, you take care." Will hung up the phone. 

He stood there staring at the phone booth for a long while before he walked back to the car.

"You take care." Skylar heard Will's final goodbye and then the phone was hung up.

She said her last goodbye to no one and put down her phone. A single tear fell from her eyes before she quickly wiped it away.

It was four o'clock but Will wasn't in Sean's office for another meeting. He had kicked him out of his office the other night anyway. Instead Will was sitting on a bench in the park looking out into the blue sky. Again, he was thinking – but this time it was on his own feelings and emotions. An airplane flew across the sky, its loud engines easily heard from the park. Will wondered where Skylar was right now, he figured that she was already on the plane to San Francisco. _Will, come to California with me._ Skylar's voice still beckoned him, but he could not do anything about it now – even if he wanted to. He did not have a choice right now, but only to sit and hope for her to come back to Boston. He realized that he was already missing her. Throughout his life he had been through many struggles, seen many horrors, and suffered a lot of pain. It seemed to him now that no pain could compare to the type of pain that he felt now. The pain of knowing that your love is gone, and the decision that you made that drove her away.

Logan Airport was in its familiar bustling scene in the afternoon. Amidst the hurriedness of all the people, Skylar was motionless. She dropped her bags as she gazed over the crowd. Skylar looked at her watch, and saw that it was already 4:20. In desperation, her eyes wandered over the crowd of people, looking for someone. All of the passengers had already boarded the plane. Finally, the horn signaling final boarding was sounded and Skylar picked up her bags to leave. But before she turned and walked to the plane, she offered one last fleeting glance over her shoulder.

But Will was not there. And she was gone.


End file.
